True Love is Never Easy
by islashlove
Summary: This is my sequel to 'Of Lies, Deception and Hate. With Susan's trial about to start, can Steve and Jesse's love be strong enough to keep them together. Hidden pasts will be revealed and someone is lurking in the shadows, waiting for a chance to make their move. This is a slash story
1. First Day Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta, jerseybelle**

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Author's Notes: This is my sequel to 'Of Lies, Deception and Hate.**

**Story Notes: With Susan's trial about to start, can Steve and Jesse's love be strong enough to keep them together. Hidden pasts will be revealed and someone is lurking in the shadows, waiting for a chance to make their move.**

**True Love is Never Easy: By islashlove**

**Chapter 1: First Day Back.**

Steve walked into the police station. Even though it felt good being back, he felt out of place. It had taken him six months to regain most of his memory, or at least enough for him to be cleared to be able to return to work. There were still a few gaps in his memory, but the most import one at this time was there and that was the memory of when Susan attacked him. Looking around, he could see most of the other officers looking back at him. Just then Chief Masters walked out of his office.

"Sloan, my office, now," the Chief said without missing a beat.

Steve just nodded and walked into the office, followed by Chief Masters, who shut the door behind them. The Chief then walked over to his desk and sat down. After shuffling a few papers, he looked up at Steve.

"Sit down."

"Yes Sir," and with that Steve sat down.

"Do you think you are ready to come back to work?" Chief Masters asked looking straight at Steve.

"Sir, I have been cleared by Dr..."

"I did not ask if you had been cleared to return to work. I asked if _you_ think you are ready to return," the Chief said with a little bite.

Steve lowered his head to think. When he left home this morning he was sure he was. But, when he entered the station, fear seemed to grip him and he didn't want to enter. In fact, if the Chief hadn't walked out when he did, Steve was sure he was just about to head back out the door. Without raising his head Steve answered the Chief's question.

"No. No, I don't think I'm ready."

"Why?"

"I don't know; something... I, when I entered the station a few minutes ago, I just wanted to turn around and go back home."

"Good."

"What?" Steve said in surprise looking at the Chief, who was smiling at him.

"If you had said you were ready, I would have known you were lying to me and I would have sent you home. But since you admit that you're not sure, we can work with that and get you back out there."

"How would you have known I was lying?"

"You hesitated at the door to the bullpen. I was watching you and I could see you weren't too sure about being here. Now, Steve, I want you to know that this is all voluntary. I want you to surrender your gun and be willing to do desk duty until I deem you are ready to return to full duties. Remember, I can't make you do this, as you have been cleared to return to full duty already. But, I want you to think about how you felt in that door way and then make your decision."

Steve only hesitated for a second, before he laid his gun on the Chief's desk. Chief Masters just nodded his approval and with that Steve stood up and headed towards the door. Just as his hand touched the handle, he turned back around.

"Chief?"

"Yes, Sloan?"

"Thank you." Again Chief Masters just nodded at him and then watched Steve leave and return to his desk.

"You're welcome, Sloan, you're welcome." And with that he returned to his own paper work. The case against Nurse Susan Hilliard was coming up and he needed to prepare. A lot of the evidence they had for the case rested on his shoulders, and the defence was trying to have most of it thrown out.

Steve sat down at his desk. A smile played across his face as he saw all the welcome back cards waiting for him. Looking around the bullpen once again, Steve could see that the faces that had been looking at him when he first walked in, were now buried in some sort of police work, or they were smiling at him. Now Steve felt like he had come home.

This same day found Jesse walking down the halls of Community General as he too started his first day back at work. As he entered the break room he smiled, as he found that Mark and Amanda were already there. As he walked up to the coffee machine, Amanda handed him a cup, which was already full with hot coffee.

"So, Dr Travis, how was your morning?" Amanda asked as Jesse took the offered cup.

"Great, just great. All I can hope for now is that Steve is having just as good of a first day as I've had." His voice was full of happiness and so were his eyes.

"Well, we definitely have the old Jesse back," Mark said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack said as he walked in to the room. "I hope it's not the fact today is my last day here."

"No, Jack, my boy, and trust me, you are going to be missed," Mark answered.

"Well, you won't be missing me that much; after all, I've got a lot more to come back to visit now, don't I." And with that he leaned in and gave Amanda a kiss.

"And it better be often, you hear me, Jack," Amanda said after they had pulled apart.

"I'll be gone just as long as it takes me to find someone to take over my practise back home. Then I'll open up a new one here."

"Or come back to Community General," Mark added.

"Yes, Mark, or I could come back to Community General," Jack said smiling at his hero.

"So, when do you leave, Jack?" Jesse asked.

All of a sudden Jesse felt all eyes on him. Jack's was filled with shock. Amanda's with anger and Mark's with amusement. Mark knew Jesse meant nothing by his question, he had just chosen the wrong time to ask. Recovering from his shock, Jack realised that Jesse was blushing from all the stares he was getting and he decided to take pity on the boy.

"I leave in about two hours, Jesse." Jack walked up to him, holding out his hand. "I had hoped that over the past few weeks we have sort of become friends."

Jesse looked at the hand of friendship that Jack was offering him. Steve would have been dead if it hadn't been for Jack, and Jesse was very grateful for what Jack had done to help Steve. Hell, if it wasn't for Jack, Jesse himself would have been dead. Looking up at Jack's face, Jesse couldn't see any reason why they couldn't be friends. After all, he was now engaged to Amanda and she did seem to be happy. Smiling, Jesse took the offered hand and patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Friends it is." Just then Jesse's beeper went off. As he rushed out the door he called back. "Have a safe trip and see you when you get back," and with that he was gone.

"Goodbye, Jesse, and I wish you and Steve all the best," Jack said to Jesse's retreating figure. "So, Mark?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Do you mind if Amanda came and saw me off at the airport?"

"Well, I think you better ask Amanda that, don't you. After all she has finished for the day."

"You have?"

"Yes, Jack. You don't think I was going to let you just leave, do you? I had already arranged the time off to come to the airport with you," Amanda said kissing him again.

"Just remember, you have to be back here in two weeks for the court case against Susan," Malcolm said as he joined them. "Dr. Stewart, it was good working with you and I will be looking forward to seeing you again." Malcolm shook Jack's hand.

"I, too, enjoyed working with you and please call me Jack."

"Sorry, I don't even call Dr. Sloan 'father' in the hospital. But, maybe when you're back and we are not at work, we'll see. Dr. Sloan, we're wanted in the ER," Malcolm said to Mark and then he left.

"Well, Jack, see you real soon." But as Mark started to walk out the door he turned back to Jack. "And do try to remember how to use the telephone." Then he disappeared out the door, listening to the sound of Jack and Amanda laughing.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	2. Dinner for All or None

**Chapter 2:** **Dinner for All or None.**

When Mark and Jesse walked into the beach house, they were surprised to find Steve sitting at the kitchen table, let alone a wonderful smell come from the kitchen itself. Steve looked up and smiled at seeing the two most important men in his life, his dad and Jesse.

"Steve, I wasn't expecting to see you home yet," Mark said heading straight to the kitchen to find where the delicious aroma was coming from.

"Yeah, Dad, about that, I..." Steve said looking down at the paper in his hand instead of at Mark. "I chose not to go back on full duty yet."

Even though Steve didn't raise his head fully, he looked at Jesse with a worried look. He then swallowed hard as he looked at his dad, who had come back out of the kitchen. The search for where the smell was coming from was now long forgotten.

"Why, Steve?" was all Mark could say to him, as he was afraid of the answer.

"The Chief gave me a choice. I could return to full duty, which I was cleared for, or I could go on desk duty for now. I chose desk duty." Steve said as he got up and walked past his dad and into the kitchen.

Mark watched as Steve took a roast from the oven. He was now really getting worried. He always got worried when Steve started to avoid answering a simple question. So he tried again.

"Again, Steve, why did you take desk duty?" Mark repeated slowly.

"Because, Dad, the Chief asked me if I thought I was ready and I said no. And I'm not, I took one step into the bullpen and I just wanted to get out of there. With me just doing desk duty for now, I can start getting use to being back there and work my way back up. But, if I went straight back to full time, carrying a gun, I could have hurt someone, because, because I wasn't ready."

"Don't worry, son. I do understand. And I'm glad, that you could see that you weren't ready to go back. But, you are ready to take the steps to get there. I'm so proud of you." Mark stepped forward and gave Steve a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Dad. What about you, Jesse? How did your first day back go?" Steve said smiling at him.

And Jesse returned the smile. "It was great, Steve, but to be honest with you, I really didn't have time to stop and think. We had two car crashes and a bus and train accident to deal with."

"And that shooting victim, as well," Mark added.

"A shooting victim? When did that happen?"

"About midday, I think. Why, Steve?" Jesse asked.

"Because I was on the call centre at that time and no call came in about it."

"That's strange, because two officers's turned up and said they were sent from the station to deal with it," Mark said confusion starting to settle in his mind. "Anyway, let's not worry about it right now. So who are you cooking for?"

Steve knew his father so well and he knew that he was only changing the subject, so as not to worry him. But he also knew that his dad wouldn't let this problem go. Smiling at Jesse he answered his dad.

Umm, Malcolm and Chief Masters, that's if he'll eat anything; Amanda and the kids, Jesse and me and of course, you, Dad."

Mark looked at what Steve had cooked. "Steve, I'm glad some of your memory hasn't come back yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you might have remembered that you can't cook. Are you sure you have enough food for everyone? After all, Jesse is here as well," Mark said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"I have plenty, Dad, and actually I can cook. I just don't cook," Steve laughed back.

Steve was feeling good. This was going to be the first time that all of them were going to be together since Jesse had gotten out of hospital. They were still going to be one short, with Jack away. Jesse had moved back into his own apartment two week ago, which had left only Mark and Steve in the beach house. Just as Steve was putting the potatoes and pumpkin into the oven, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Jesse said as he headed over to the door. Opening it, Jesse found Chief Masters standing on the door step and by the look on his face, Jesse knew something was wrong. "Chief Masters, come on in," Jesse added when he recovered from the shock.

"Thank you, Dr Travis," the Chief said as he walked past Jesse.

"Hi, Chief Masters, Malcolm, want to come and give me a hand please?" Steve called from the kitchen.

"Malcolm's not with the Chief, Steve. Good evening, Chief," Mark then added. "Is Malcolm coming later?"

"Dr. Sloan, have you seen or heard from Malcolm at all today?"

"This morning at the hospital I did, why?"

"What about you, Dr Travis?"

"The last time I saw Malcolm was when he took over with the shooting victim. That would have been about one."

"Chief Masters, why are you asking?" Steve asked as he emerged from the kitchen. He had heard what the Chief had been saying and he wanted to know more.

"Because, no one seems to know where he is and we can't contact him either." His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were full of pain.

"What, Malcolm missing? How? When? Oh, I'm sorry, Chief Masters, please come in and sit down." Mark said shocked at what the Chief had just said. They all sat down at the kitchen table and Mark continued, "Now tell us all about it."

"Malcolm was supposed to meet me at the station about three, but he never turned up. I just thought some sort of emergency had come in and he was just running late. When I hadn't heard from him by four thirty, I called the hospital. They said Malcolm left the hospital at two. But his car is still there. I was hoping something had gone wrong with the car and he had caught a lift with you," Chief Masters said looking at Mark.

"Sorry, he didn't."

"What about Dr. Bentley?"

"She finished work early this morning, so she could see Jack off at the airport."

And as if on cue, Amanda and the boys walked in the door.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	3. The Two Missing, were Taken

**Author's Notes: Just a quick note to all my readers. I have received my first review for this story and it was from my friend ANY. ANY is a Anonymous reviewer who has, in not such a nice way, that I have no rights to be on FanFiction. Anyway, ANY, here I am throwing your own question back to you. **

**OMG your back I have to ask myself why? **

**ANY if you really don't like my stories, don't read them. No one is holding a gun to your head. I'm sure you have a brain, so try using some common sense, please.**

**And, a great big thank you, to my Guest reviewers Ina B and Gracie's Mom, it is reviews like yours that keep me going; I hope to have some more Diagnosis Murder stories coming soon.**

**Chapter 3:** **The Two Missing, were Taken.**

The sudden change in Amanda's face was nearly instantaneous. She had gone from a smile to shock and worry the moment she saw the four faces looking straight at her.

"What happened?" Amanda said with a strained voice.

"Malcolm is missing, Amanda. Have you seen him since you left the hospital?" Mark asked a little fear in his voice.

"Sorry, Mark, I haven't." Amanda could see the strain in Marks eyes. He had spent these last few months getting to know Malcolm again and she knew it would kill Mark if he lost him again, no matter what the reason.

While Chief Masters called in what he had found out, Mark and Jesse filled Amanda in on what happened. Steve had retreated into the kitchen, pretending to busy himself with the dinner. But the truth was he wasn't interested in the dinner anymore; all he could think of was Malcolm and where the hell he could be.

"So, no one has heard or seen Malcolm since two this afternoon," Amanda repeated to herself after listening to Mark and Jesse.

"Thank you, officer, and give me a call back when you hear something," the three people at the table overheard the Chief say as he finished up his call and started to walk back to them.

Suddenly, Steve's voice sounded loudly from the kitchen. "Damn it," they heard as he slammed something onto the counter.

"Steve, are you ok?" Mark called to his son.

"Yeah, Dad, I, I just cut my hand," Steve's strained reply came.

Jesse was the first one into the kitchen to see if Steve was ok. His heart nearly dropped when he saw that the white tea towel that was wrapped around Steve's hand was now turning red.

"Come here and let me see that." Jesse took Steve's hand in his own. After taking the tea towel off, he called to Mark. "I think he'll need stiches, Mark, can you get my medical bag, please?" He then took a closer look at the cut and seeing how deep it was; Jesse rewrapped it to stem the bleeding while they were waiting.

As Steve sat there looking at Jesse kneeling before him, a strange feeling come over him. He knew he loved Jesse. He also knew loving him had nearly got himself killed. After Jesse had gotten out of hospital he had stayed with him and Mark. Their relationship was strained to say the least. Every time he held Jesse, or thought about him, the image of Susan beating him with the baseball bat kept coming back and he just couldn't do it. Then they realised that Steve was suffering from some memory loss. Oh, he remembered everybody and what had happened, but small things, like his mother passing away, he did not. Nor did he remember the fight he and Malcolm had had. As time passed, he watched Jesse more from a distance trying to be close to him and he knew this was killing them both. What they both needed was Susan's trial to be over and maybe, just maybe, they could start to move forward.

Jesse mind was also on them and their relationship, or rather the lack of a relationship. He often saw Steve looking at him and wondered if Steve blamed him for what Susan had done to him. He thought by now that he and Steve would be at least dating, if not living together. But instead, Steve started to distance himself and for the sake of their friendship and Jesse, with a heavy and broken heart, moved back into his old place. He would try to talk to Steve and help him with his memory, only to have Steve walk out, saying he couldn't do this right now. He also noticed that as Susan's trial got closer, the more Steve was avoiding him. So when Steve rang up and said he was cooking dinner for everyone and he wanted Jesse there, Jesse had hoped that Steve might have wanted to finally talk. Now it looked like it wasn't going to happen since Malcolm seemed to have disappeared.

Jesse was brought out of his thoughts by a bag that was being placed beside him. Jesse just blinked at the bag for a minute before Mark's voice came to him.

"I grabbed mine, it was closer."

"Yeah, Mark, that's fine."

Mark took hold of Steve's hand, so Jesse could find what he needed.

"Come on, Steve, this will be easier on the kitchen table." And as Steve and Mark walked over, Jesse laid out the medical supplies he needed.

Amanda went into the kitchen and started to clean up the remnants of the broken bowl, while the Chief sat on the couch with Amanda's boys. While they were all distracted, the Chief's phone rang again. He looked at the caller ID, told the boys to stay and watch the TV and then he walked out onto the deck to take the call.

By the time he had returned, Steve's hand had been stitched and bandaged, Amanda had the kitchen cleaned up and had her two boys were eating at the table. A slight twinge of envy crossed the Chief's mind as he watched C.J. and Deon place some food onto a fork and then proceed to eat it. How he wished it could be just that easy for him. Looking over to the couch he saw Mark, Steve, and Jesse watching the news.

"_The news, oh, no, I have to stop them before they...!"_ The Chief's thoughts were stopped short as a picture of Dr Jack Stewart come onto the back drop, behind the news reader.

"_And, to recap our top story tonight, if anyone was at the Chicago O'Hare Airport around two this afternoon and saw anything suspicious, or witnessed the abduction of Dr. Jack Stewart or knows of his whereabouts, please contact the Chicago police immediately. The police do fear for his safety."_

The Chief could feel all their eyes on him. Shaking his head, he tried to think about how to put this to them gently. Coming up with nothing, he knew he would have to tell them straight out.

"I just got off the phone with Detective Hope. It seems video footage from CCTV cameras at the hospital, shows Malcolm approaching his car and then being jumped by two large men, dressed in black suits. They were then seen placing him into a white van and driving off. The shooting victim seems to have disappeared as well. As for Dr. Stewart, just after he landed in Chicago and while he was walking towards the taxi ranks, he too was jumped by two men dressed in the same type of suits." He looked at Amanda, with knowing eyes, before continuing. "Some of the other travellers did try to help Dr. Stewart, only to end up facing a gun. He too was taken away in a white van. Although we cannot say for sure that the two incidents are related, we cannot ignore the fact that they are way too similar plus the fact that both Malcolm and Dr. Stewart are key witnesses for Susan Hilliard's trial. Because of this and because you are all witnesses or in your case, Dr. Bentley, someone they could use to hurt or influence the witnesses, I am placing you all under police protection."

The four adults looked at one another. Mark walked over to Amanda as she broke down. Holding her tight he prayed that wherever Malcolm and Jack were, they were both safe and unharmed.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	4. Memories

**Author's Notes: At the end of this chapter, angie, Gracie's Mom, Ina B and ANY, there is a reply/answer to your reviews. I've done this as you are all guest reviewers.**

**Chapter 4**: Memories. 

Mark paced back and forth; he was bored. They had all been held up in the same small motel for the last week and the isolation was really getting to him. Yes, he did have C.J. and Deon to keep him occupied, but in his mind he wondered whether or not Malcolm and Jack were ok. When his mind wasn't on them it was on Steve and Jesse.

Since Jesse had gotten out of hospital, it seemed like Steve was avoiding him and now that they were stuck under the same roof, the tension was getting worse between them. When they were both in a room together, Mark watched them. He would watch as Jesse would try to start up a conversation with Steve, only to have Steve tell him _'not now, I'm busy'_ and walk off to his room. This left Jesse watching him leave and then walking to his own room looking like a sad puppy that had been kicked in the stomach.

As Jesse closed the door yet another time, Mark had finally had enough. He looked over to Amanda who had witnessed the whole thing as well, and saw her shake her head at him.

"Excuse me, Amanda, but I need to talk to my son."

"Ok Mark, just take it easy on him."

Marked nodded at her and then walked over to Steve's door. Knocking firmly on the door, he waited for Steve to open it. He could still remember seeing Jesse walking into his office the day he moved out. It wasn't planned that Jesse was going back to his place that day, or at least, it wasn't planned with Mark's knowledge. But with the way Jesse had already moved his stuff out without Mark's knowledge, Jesse had definitely planned it. He knew Mark would be at work and Steve was at Bob's.

_Mark looked up and smiled at Jesse as he entered his office, but the look on Jesse's face soon turned that smile to a worried frown. His young friend standing there in his doorway looked a lot younger then he really was. He also looked like someone how was about to be hit by a car. Jesse's eyes were wide open, but the usual spark that would be normal there, wasn't. Jesse also looked a lot paler and he had his fingers interlocked so tightly that his knuckles were turning white._

"_Jesse, is everything alright?" Mark asked using a quiet, if not worried, voice. _

"_Not really, Mark. I'm, I'm moving back to my old apartment," Jesse answered in a very quiet voice, just a whisper that Mark could only just hear._

_Seeing that tears had started to well in Jesse's eyes, Mark got up and walked over to him. As he handed Jesse a tissue, Mark placed a gentle hand onto Jesse's shoulder and guided him to a seat. After giving Jesse a minute or two to settle down, Mark looked him into the eyes._

"_You know, Jesse, Steve and I love having you around. You don't need to move out just yet."_

"_You might like having me around, but Steve doesn't and I can't blame him."_

"_What do you mean?" Mark had hoped that the tension that he had been feeling between the two had just been them trying to work out their relationship. But Jesse's words were pointing to a different direction._

"_I mean, when he's around, he's always watching me. Not in the way that he used to, but as if he thinks I'm going to hurt him. And because I'm there, he's not." Jesse was now sitting there with tears falling down his cheeks. "I just wish I had never meet Susan in the first place."_

_Mark pulled the younger man into a tight embrace. He didn't realised it was this bad and he knew he needed to talk to Steve. But right now he had to deal with Jesse._

"_Jesse, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see that you two weren't getting along. But you don't have to move out, if you don't want to. But if you do, I will help you move."_

_Jesse let out a sad little laugh and took a shaky breath. He pulled away from Mark and looked at him. _

"_I've already moved out, Mark. I did it all this morning. Can you say bye to Steve for me?"_

"_I think you should do that yourself, but I do understand why you won't," Mark said as Jesse stood to leave. "Jesse, trust me, Steve will come around and you two will work this out. Susan or no Susan, you two loved each other and there will be away for you two to be together."_

_Jesse gave Mark a weak smile and then walked out of his office. Mark had grabbed his coat and had made a bee line straight to Bob's to find Steve. _

_When he had arrived, Barbeque Bob's was all locked up. Looking at his watch Mark could see it was still early and Steve wouldn't be opening up for at least another two hours, so he headed around to the side door. He saw Steve's truck parked in its usual spot, but Mark started to get a strange feeling that something was wrong. The side door was partially opened, which was something Steve has never done. Suddenly, he heard a groaning noise coming from the other side of Steve's truck. Carefully having a look, panic started to grow inside of him. There laying on the ground with blood soaking into his hair was Steve. Once again Steve let out a low groan and started to get up. Mark was by his side before he knew it. Steve rolled over onto back and looked up at his dad. Tears welled in Marks eyes, as he watched fear darken his son's. Then they broke the dam as Steve put up his hand to protect himself, yelling out._

"_Jesse please, oh god no. Jesse, please don't!" then Steve blacked out. Mark never got to talk to his son about what he wanted to because the concussion he received had caused some memory loss and they didn't want to push him. But, it did seem, that Jesse and Steve had found a common ground, trying to get Bob's back up and running from the robbery._

Just then, Steve opened his door and Mark got a surprise. Steve's eyes were red as if he had been crying.

"Can I come in, Steve?"

Steve answered with a nod of his head and a shrug of his shoulders. Steve then stepped aside to let his dad through. As Mark entered, he noted the paperwork all over the desk and bed. Mark walked over and sat down in the chair, turning it so he could look at Steve who sat down on the edge of the bed. Both men sat there, giving each other the once over.

Steve knew very expression that his dad had, or at least he thought he did. But this one, he was not sure of; it seemed to be a combination of worry, frustration and tiredness. He knew what was worrying him; it was the same thing that was worrying them all. Were Malcolm and Jack ok and where the hell were they. The frustration and tiredness, he guessed, was coming from being locked up for the last week and all the stress that had been caused by Susan.

Mark on the other hand, was trying to work out what was wrong with Steve. He and Jesse had been getting on so well lately, that he thought that the robbery at Bob's had knocked some sense into Steve. Well, this last week had proven Mark wrong. Steve spent most of his time in his room and when he did leave it, he just bolted straight back in and locked the door behind him if he ran into Jesse; Mark was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Steve speaking.

"So, Dad, what do you want to talk about?"

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **

**To angie: I sorry, but you will have to read to see where this is going. But the answer is yes, there will be a happy ending. Plus I'm sorry, but I only update once a week.**

**To Gracie's Mom: I don't let the haters get me down. In fact, if you check my reviews for my other stories, you will see why I addressed (ANY). In fact, I think it is funny that (ANY) keeps reading and review my stories.**

**I must be doing something right if can get the attention and such lovely reviews from a non-slash fan, let alone one who doesn't like seeing Jesse and Steve together.**

**I'm not really a fan of Jack's, so writing him in with Jesse was more a necessity, than anything else, but they have worked well together and I do have a plan for a future story involving these two, which is separate from this one.**

**I'm not sure if I have answered the question with Chief Masters and food. But I will be answering it, in the sequel for sure and I'm glad you like Malcolm.**

**Oh, and for your story suggestion for the episode called 'The Discards' with Jesse's dad, Dane and Cinnamon Carter... It's now on my story to do list and I will get to it as soon as I can. I just might have to re-watch the episode first. I accept all requests and try to do my best with them.**

**Although I usually write Slash stories, I actually write all types of pairings. Could you please let me know if there is anything you want in the story, pairings or if you want a certain thing to happen? I'm quite happy if you want to PM me the details.**

**To Ina B: Thank you for your nice words. As for the great job, that really needs to go to my Beta, with her this story wouldn't be anywhere as good as it is. I have you on pins and needles, really? Sorry about that. LOL. **

**I listen to everyone; even (ANY) as I learn what people want or don't want in a story.**

**As for being a pro, I don't think so. I just love writing, but thank you.**

**To ANY: I don't give myself too much credit. I just see what I see and to be honest, you just reviewing to my comment prove you must read something of my stories or you wouldn't have known I had mentioned you.**

**Oh and as for me being too stupid and dumb. Well…I am blonde, so I guess so. **

**P.S. I just love you reviews.**


	5. What is wrong with Steve?

**Author's Note: At the end of this chapter there is a response to Ina B' review and Gracie's Mom.**

**Chapter 5**: What is wrong with Steve? 

"What...?" Mark said sitting there for a second, blinking with confusing. Steve in turn, just stared at his dad with a smile playing on his lips.

"I asked what you wanted, Dad,"

Again, Mark looked a little confused and he looked down at the ground. Steve sat there and watched as the light bulb in Mark's head came on. Somehow Steve wished it hadn't; because when he lifted his head back up, all Steve could see was hurt and anger and it seemed to be aimed straight at him.

"Steve, what is wrong with you?" Mark asked, his look softening a bit.

Steve shifted slightly in the spot where he was sitting. He was nervous and he was sure he knew what his dad was asking.

"I don't know what you mean, Dad."

"Steve," Mark said drawing out his son's name. "I want to know why you are keeping your distance from Jesse. It's not like we don't know how you feel about him. So, what is wrong?"

Steve swallowed hard. His dad always knew when something was off with him and this was no different, except he had expected Mark to ask sooner than this. The only problem was, even though he had all this time to think about what he was going to say to his dad, he still didn't know what the problem was himself. He looked at his dad, who was waiting an answer. Shaking his head, Steve answered with the only thing he could.

"I don't know why I'm doing it," Steve said then a tear ran down his face. "I want to be with Jesse, but every time we get close, I, I just can't stand him. Some sort of anger starts to well up in me and I want to hurt him. I've tried counselling, but nothing seems to help. I feel like my heart is breaking every time I hurt him, every time I walk away from him. But I just can't stay away from him. I feel like I'm going to hurt him, Dad, really hurt him." By the time Steve had finished, the tears flowed freely down his face and into his lap.

Mark got up and walked over to his son. He hadn't realised how bad it had become for Steve. Pulling his son into his arms, he allowed Steve to pour out the stress he had onto his shoulder. He now realised that with everything that had happened and what was happening now wasn't helping at all. Especially now, that they all have to stay in the same room.

"Love shouldn't be like this, Dad." Steve pushed himself away. "I should be able to walk up to Jesse and just take him in my arms. I shouldn't be fighting this urge to hurt him for no reason." The last bit was but a whisper. But Mark heard it anyway.

"Steve, love isn't just black or white. If you truly love someone, you fight for them. Sometimes you fight against them and other times you fight with them. But Steve, you are fighting with this urge, this unknown anger. It proves how much you truly love Jesse. We just need to find a way to get past the anger and we will do it together."

"Do you really think that I can get past this; that I can be with Jesse?"

"Yes, Steve, I do and I think you have just taken the first step."

"Do you really think so, Dad?"

"Yes I do. You're talking about it and that is the first step. Now, how about having dinner with us all tonight?"

"I'd like that, I really would. Will mum be joining us?" As soon as Steve said it, he somehow knew, it was the wrong thing to say. Looking at his dad's sad face told him the answer he knew all along. "Sorry, Dad, I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok, Steve, I understand. I just sometimes forget that you have some memory loss and your mother's death is one of those memories."

"She's, she's dead," Steve murmured to himself.

"Yes, Steve, she died..."

"She died of cancer when I was fifteen," Steve said a little louder looking up at his dad.

Looking back down, Steve could feel the fog lifting from his mind, as the lost memories came flooding back. He remembered his mother's illness and then death, her funeral and then the fight he had had with Malcolm. His face contorted as other memories he didn't want to remember, also came back, memories of the war and what he had done to survive back then.

Mark was getting worried by Steve's sudden quietness and the look of pain on his face.

"Steve?"

"I'm alright," Steve said as he looked at Mark with tears running down his face. "I just got back all my memories." Steve said with a great big smile on his face.

"That's wonderful, Steve. Right, I'll leave you alone to get cleaned up and see you at dinner." Mark walked out the door, but just before he closed it, he stuck his head back in. "And, Steve"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Welcome back, son, welcome back."

"Thank you and it feels good to be back. It really does feel good. Let's just hope I haven't done too much damage to mine and Jesse's relationship."

"Steve, sometimes you worry too much," Mark said laughing as he closed the door. Thinking to himself, Mark stood at the closed door for a few more minutes. When he heard the shower start he knew Steve was going to be ok. Now he needed to talk to Jesse.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **

**To Ina B: No the other reviews haven't lost their minds. They have the right to their opinions. **

**I agree about Steve and Jesse being a cute couple. I don't know who Blair and Jim are, but I love Shawn and Lassie from Psych. **

**Thank you for the comment, but I'm only as good as my Beta. It's nice to know that you say that will love anything I write, but I don't know if you will always believe in that. I have a story coming that will be a Mark/Norman slash relationship and I really don't think I will get many good reviews for it.**

**Thank you for saying that I write Jesse well. I wasn't too sure about it, now I know.**

**To Gracie's Mom: Thank you for the review you directed at (Any). It gave me a good laugh and the knowledge that most of my readers have my back. Thank you.**


	6. Jesse is Gone

**Author's note: At the end of this chapter there is a response to Ina B, Gracie's Mom and AA's reviews.**

**Chapter 6: Jesse is Gone.**

Mark walked over to the lounge where Amanda was sitting with the boys watching TV. Amanda looked up as Mark leaned down and touched her on the shoulder.

"How's Steve?" she asked with a little concern in her voice.

"Better, I think. He's had a bit of a break through," Mark said smiling at her.

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, it looks like he's just got his memory back."

"Wow," Amanda said and then with a thoughtful look on her face she continued. "All of it or just some of it?"

"All of it, from what I could tell. I think he's got some memories, he wished he didn't get back, like the war."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I found out what been going on between him and Jesse, or at least his part anyway."

"Really," Amanda said sitting up a bit more in her excitement. When Mark didn't say anything she asked, "Well, Mark, what is it?"

"It seems Steve is having some sort of mental block because of what Susan did. Even though Steve knows Jesse wasn't involved, he keeps getting angry when Jesse is around and he was afraid he was going to hurt him."

"And by keeping himself away from Jesse, he was making sure he didn't, right?"

"Right. Anyway, Amanda, I'm off to talk to Jesse. Steve is now worried he might have done too much damage to their friendship and Jesse won't even give him a chance."

"Better you then me, Mark."

"Thanks and Steve said he was going to join us for dinner tonight. He's even in there having a shower right now."

"Hopefully, once the trial is over, those two can work it out and finely get together."

"I hope so. See you in a little while," Mark said as he walked towards Jesse's room.

Mark stood outside Jesse's door. He couldn't hear any noise and he could tell the light was off as there was no light showing under the door. Knocking lightly he waited and when he got no answer he knocked a little louder.

Thinking that Jesse could have fallen asleep or he could be in the bathroom, Mark opened the door slightly and called out. "Jesse, it's just Mark here. I would like to talk to you. Can I come in?" There was no reply.

Mark opened the door and walked in. The room was in complete darkness and there was no light coming from the bathroom. For some reason the darkness and quiet was making Mark nervous, but he couldn't work out why. Turning on the light, Mark was sure he'd find Jesse asleep on the bed. Instead, he found the room was empty. Walking quickly, over to the bathroom, he turned on its light as well. Again the room was empty.

Panic started to build inside Mark. As he rushed past the bed he noticed a note with his name on it sitting there. Mark's hand was shaking as he picked it up. He read the note three times before he rushed out the door to find the others.

He found Amanda at the kitchen table giving the boys their dinner. Officer Hope was still in the kitchen dishing up everyone else's food. Officer Dunk was sitting out on the patio and Steve must have still been in his room. Amanda saw Mark coming towards her and she smiled at him. But that smile changed into a worried frown when she saw the look on his face.

"Mark, what's wrong?" She rushed to his side. Mark's normal, calm behaviour had been forgotten with the thought of his young friend being gone. Instead, Mark was frantic with both fear and worry.

"Jesse...he's gone," he blurted out.

"What do you mean he's gone, Dr. Sloan?" asked Officer Hope as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Jesse has left the apartment, is what I mean, Officer Hope." Mark's voice was dripping with anger. "You were supposed to be watching us, keeping us safe and Jesse just walked out of here without anyone noticing." Mark had moved closer to Officer Hope as he was speaking, his fists were clenched, one was crushing the note he had found.

"Dad, stop it." Steve's voice was calm but had the strength to stop Mark in his tracks. "Amanda, I think you better put the boys in your room for the moment," Steve suggested without taking his eyes off his dad.

"I think you're right, Steve." Amanda moved to get the boys. Mark looked at them and realised they were scared and it was him, they were scared of.

As Amanda put the boys in the room, she tried to think of ever seeing Mark so angry, but she couldn't. How could Jesse have managed to leave the apartment without anyone seeing him?

"Mommy, is Uncle Mark ok?" asked Deon with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Yes, Deon, Uncle Mark is just a little upset. Now, I want you and C.J. to stay here and play, while Uncle Steve and I can find out what upset Uncle Mark. Can you two do that for me?"

"Yes, Mommy," they said and headed off to the toy box. Amanda smiled at her two boys. She was so proud of how they were handling all of this. She then left to join the others.

Amanda found them all sitting at the kitchen table. Mark looked a lot calmer then when she left and Steve was sitting there with his arm around Mark's shoulder. Lying in front of him on the table was the note.

"So, what did I miss?" Amanda asked as she joined the group.

"Dad found this note from Jesse."

Amanda picked it up and read it.

'_Dear Mark,_

_By the time you find this note, I'll be long gone. I can't take the anger from Steve anymore and being in the same apartment, isn't helping. I'll be back in time for the trial._

_Dr. Jesse Travis.'_

Amanda finished reading the note and she stood there for a moment shaking her head. Looking at Mark she asked, "Are we sure he's not still in the apartment?"

"We were just about to do a full search," Officer Hope said. "Dr. Bentley and Dr. Sloan, could you two please check your rooms. Detective Sloan since you have only just left your room could you be the look out and stay near the front door while Officer Dunk and I search the other rooms."

They all headed off to the different places they were asked to check. About half an hour later, they had all returned to the table without Jesse. Steve left his post at the door and joined them.

"What now?" Amanda asked.

"I'll have to call it in. Excuse me," Officer Hope answered.

"Steve, where could he be and how did he get out without anyone seeing?"

"I don't know, Dad, I just don't know," Steve replied shaking his head. Just then Officer Hope returned.

"Chief Masters and Captain Newman will be here soon," the officer said unable to hide the worry that was starting to show in her face.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **

**To Ina B: I totally agree with you, each, to their own. If it isn't hurting you or someone else, than it has nothing to do with you. Jim and Blair sound nice; I'll have to check it out.**

**To Gracie's Mom: You're welcome and I'm glad you are enjoying my story. As for suggestions, I love them. My story 'The After Effects' was a suggestion/request and a lot of my Psych stories are requests and all of my The Walking Dead stories are requested. I've just got to do a little research into Dane and Cinnamon and as soon as I feel comfortable with it, your story will be written.**

**To AA: Thank you and welcome to the world of Slash. Thank you for taking the time to review. Also thank you for your kind words. I really am glad you like my stories. I also write for Psych and Walking Dead. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**


	7. Where, Oh Where, is Jesse?

**Chapter 7: Where, Oh Where, is Jesse?**

Chief Masters stormed in to the apartment, followed quickly by Captain Newman, who looked just as angry as the Chief.

"Right," Chief Masters barked making everybody jump. "Can someone please tell me, how the hell did Dr. Travis leave without anyone seeing him?"

Unfortunately, Chief Masters wasn't expecting to come face to face with a very angry Dr. Mark Sloan.

"Well, hello to you too, Chief Masters," Mark snapped. His greeting to Captain Newman was a little softer. He then returned his attention back to the Chief who was still staring at him in shock. "Did we interrupt your little meeting, Chief?" Mark continued with the same low, cold voice.

"Little meeting, little meeting?" The Chief repeated in a raised voice, but he wasn't quiet shouting. His face had taken on a tinge of red from his rising anger, but in all, Chief Masters was staying fairly calm under the circumstance. "My meeting, Dr. Sloan, was with the judge who will be proceeding over the Nurse Hilliard case. I was trying to stop the defence from getting just about all the evidence we have, thrown out."

Mark closed his eyes and shook his head. Pinching his nose between two fingers, Mark took a deep breath. Slowly letting it out, Mark again shook his head.

"Chief Masters, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Jack and Malcolm, and now this with Jesse, I just..."

"It's ok, Dr. Sloan. I do understand and I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have come in here like that, can we start again?"

"I'd like that, please come and sit down," Mark said as he held his arm out towards the table.

"Thank you, but no thank you. When was the last time anyone saw Dr. Travis?"

"I guess it was just before I went into Steve's room to talk to him," Mark said and Amanda nodded in agreement.

"That would be about four... four thirty," Amanda added.

"Yes, around then. I was about half an hour with Steve and then I went to see Jesse but he had already gone."

"We searched for another thirty to forty five minutes before I called you," Officer Hope added to the time line.

"Where was everyone?" asked Captain Newman.

"I was in Steve's room with him," Mark said.

"I was watching TV with the boys," Amanda said and they all looked where the TV was positioned and could see there was no way Amanda could see the main door from there.

"And you two," Chief Masters asked the two officers.

"I was in the kitchen cooking dinner," Officer Hope offered as to her whereabouts.

Then all eyes were on Officer Dunk. "I, I was out on the patio. Sorry, sir, but I didn't think any of them would leave," he said in a low voice.

"You will get out there and help with the search, Officer Dunk. We will talk later about your actions," Captain Newman said. "Someone will be here soon to help you, Officer Hope." And with that Captain Newman walked out with Officer Dunk.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Chief Masters said and then he, too, left.

Officer Hope slowly closed the door behind the Chief. When she turned around, she found the three close friends talking quietly amongst themselves. She had been pre-warned by her fellow officers, that if she was going to interrupt them, to be very, very careful. One even compared it to walking into the lion's den, especially if the conversation was about one of their own. So with being very careful, Officer Hope interrupted them, the best she could.

"None of you are planning to disappear on me as well, are you?" she said with a nervous laugh.

Dr. Sloan looked at Officer Hope as if she was mad, but seeing her worried face, it softened his heart. It wasn't her fault that Jesse had left or the fact that he managed to slip out without any one seeing him. Sighing, he shook his head at her.

"No, Officer, we're just trying to work out where Jesse might go." Mark watched as the tension dropped from the officer's shoulders.

"We figured that if anyone knows where he would go, it would be us," added Steve. There was a hint of anger in his voice, but he was angrier at himself than anybody else. He was the reason Jesse left, so it was going to be up to him to find Jesse and keep him safe.

"That sounds logical. Did you think of many places? I can pass them on to the Chief." Officer Hope was glad that none of the people she was watching was going to just take off.

"Yes, a few places. There's Barbeque Bob's of course and the youth hall," Mark said.

"Also there are the surf club and the hospital," Amanda added.

"And the beach house and his own apartment," Steve put in as well. He wasn't going to tell them about the few other places he knew of. He was planning to check them out himself.

"Uncle Jesse could be at our place," Deon said as he walked up to his mum.

"Or at the cabin," piped up C.J.

"The boys are right. Jesse has got a key to my place." Amanda said to Mark and then turned her attention back to her two boys. "I thought I asked you two to stay in our room."

"You did. Sorry, but we were getting hungry," Deon said dropping his head down onto his chest. Amanda looked at her watch. It was getting on to eight o'clock and the boys had only just started their dinner when Mark had come out of Jesse's room. "Right, I'll heat up your food and we'll all have something to eat." She looked over at Mark.

"Yes, now that I've stopped, I'm hungry too. What about you, Steve?" Mark asked casting a worried eye over Steve.

"I'm for eating. Come on, Officer Hope, I'll give you a hand to dish it up," Steve said avoiding his dad's eyes that he could feel on him.

Steve and Officer Hope walked into the kitchen together. Fifteen minutes later they returned with the food and against her better judgement, Amanda let the boys sit in front of the TV to eat, while the adults sat at the table. As they ate their dinner they went over a few more places where Jesse could be.

They finished eating and as Amanda was putting the boys in bed, there was a knock on the door. Steve and Officer Hope were still in the kitchen, so Mark answered it.

There standing in the door way, was Susan, a gun in one hand and an evil smirk planted on her face.

"Good evening, Dr. Sloan, can Steve come out and play?" Susan said as she started to move forward.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	8. Susan's Back and She Want to Play

**Authors Notes: There is a reply at the end of this chapter for Gracie's Mom. **

**Chapter 8: Susan's Back and She Want to Play.**

Mark tried to close the door, but unfortunately the shock of seeing Susan there had slowed his reaction time. It also didn't help the fact that there was a very large man pushing the door open. The fear of what Susan might do to Steve had dulled his mind and Mark didn't even think to call out for help. Although it felt like hours to Mark, it only took a few moments before he was overpowered.

Both Steve and Officer Hope had heard the struggle and had come out of the kitchen to see what was happening. But before either could react, Susan had already pointed her gun at Mark's head.

"Don't even try it," Susan snarled at them. "Not unless you want your daddy with a great big hole in his head," Susan said finishing off her words with a great big smile.

Amanda had also heard the commotion, but hadn't left her room. Hearing what was said, she quickly hid the boys in the closet.

"Now boys, no matter what you hear, I don't want you to make a noise. Stay as quiet as you can and do not leave your hiding places, unless it's me, Uncle Mark or Uncle Steve. Or if a police officer like the Chief, comes and gets you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mummy," both Deon and C.J. said together. Then Amanda gave them both a kiss and a hug and covered them both up. Taking out her phone, Amanda dialled Chief Masters's phone.

"Dr. Bentley, how may I help you?"

"Chief Masters, Susan Hilliard and at least two men have broken into the apartment. If we're gone before you get help here, my two boys are in the closet in my room. They're inside two boxes there. Please get them out." Amanda whispered into the phone her voice strained as she tried not to cry.

"Are you sure it's Susan Hilliard?" Chief Masters said as he grabbed Captain Newman's arm.

"Yes, I am. Please hurry, they're..." although the Chief knew that Amanda hadn't hung up,

she suddenly stopped talking and everything was quiet. Just as he was about to ask Amanda what was wrong, he could hear two other voices as they entered the room.

Chief Master hit the record button on his phone as he listened to what was happening. As soon as Captain Newman heard the conversation, he picked up his own phone and got some officers to head over to the safe house. They would have headed straight over as well, but Chief Masters wanted to monitor what was happening on the other end of the phone and he was worried if he had moved, he would lose the connection.

"Dr. Bentley, come out, come out, from where ever you are. We know you're here and if you don't want Dr. Sloan to die, I suggest you come out now."

"Found her. She was hiding in the bathtub," a very rough voice shouted. Then to Amanda he demanded, "Where are your kids?"

"They're with my parents. Let go, you monster," Amanda yelled. Then in a bit quieter voice she looked at Susan "You don't need to do this." Amanda knew she was begging but her friend's life and maybe her own was at stake.

"I don't need to do this. I don't need to do this," Susan said her voice getting louder. "That, thing out there infected the man I loved. It deserves to die before it infects anything else." By the time Susan had finished you could hear the hatred dripping from her words.

"That thing you're talking about is Steve; Steve Sloan. He is Jesse's best friend and he was yours as well. He is a human being, not some sort of disease you need to wipe out."

Both Chief Masters and Captain Newman flinched, as the sound of Susan slapping Amanda echoed though the phone. They could hear Amanda's muffled screams and then Susan was talking again.

"Harry, take this bitch out to the others. I'll be out there soon."

"Yes, Miss. Hilliard."

Chief Masters could hear the sound of Amanda struggling as she was man handed out the room and then the voice of Dr. Sloan calling her name. Then a strange sound came out and it took him a minute to work out that it was Susan searching the room. After a tense few minutes, it seemed she didn't find what she was looking for. Then suddenly another sound came echoing through.

"What the... that bitch." Then the phone went dead.

"She's found the phone. We need to get there now." Chief Masters said to Captain Newman, who nodded his agreement. Both men ran to the Chief's car and were away in no time.

As they approached the door, they could see it was opened. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a police officer standing there.

"Chief Masters, Sir," the officer stuttered. "I thought you were the medical crew."

"Someone's hurt then?" Captain Newman asked.

"Yes sir, they all are. Dr. Sloan and Dr. Bentley were knocked out and ..."

"And what, Officer?" Chief Masters barked.

"And Officer Hope has been shot," he said lowering his head.

"Is she alive?" the two men asked at the same time.

"Just, sir."

"What about Detective Sloan, is he ok?" asked the Chief.

"Detective Sloan isn't here, sir. We can't find him."

"Susan must have taken him," Captain Newman said voicing both his and Chief Masters's thoughts.

"The kids," Chief Masters suddenly said.

"We didn't find them either, sir." The officer said realising no one actually had looked for them, as they had all forgotten that the children were supposed to be there.

"I know where they are." Chief Masters rushed past the officer and into the apartment. He went straight to Amanda's room and placing gloves on, he carefully opened the closet door and called out.

"Deon, C.J. its Chief Masters." The boy's heads popped out of the two small boxes. "It's ok, boys, you can come out now."

"Thank you, Chief Masters. Do you know where our mummy is?" asked Deon.

Chief Masters looked behind him at the door leading back into the lounge where Dr. Sloan and their mum were getting treated. He looked back at the two boys. Deon had an expectant look on his face. Whereas C.J. had a look of embarrassment, as he just looked at the floor. Taking a deep breath, Chief Masters looked straight at Deon.

"Yes, I know where your mother is. She's right through that door, but she is hurt. There is a medical person looking at her and Dr. Sloan and Officer Hope right now. So I just want you two to wait here just for a little while, ok."

"Yes, Chief Masters," Deon answered.

"Are you ok with that, C.J.?" Chief Masters then asked the other child, when he noticed he didn't answer. C.J. just looked at him through scared eyes and nodded.

"C.J. is there something wrong?" asked Captain Newman, who noticed the normally energetic child, seemed very quiet.

"Ipissedmypants, sorry," came the very fast reply, that no one understood.

"Sorry, C.J., what did you say?"

"I, I pissed my pants. I'm sorry," C.J. said a little slower tears showing in his small eyes. Deon put his arms around his little brother.

"It's alright, C.J. I think under the circumstances so would have I," Captain Newman said trying to calm the boy down.

Although Chief Masters's face didn't change from its normal look, he shook his head. Looking back up at the boys he said. "So would have I. Now, Deon, can you help C.J. get changed and I'll go and see how your mum is doing."

"Yes sir." Deon then turned to C.J. "Come on, let's get a change of clothes and have a shower. I peed myself too," Deon said blushing. The two boys raced back to the closet to get some clothes just as another officer popped his head through the door.

"Chief Masters, Captain, Dr. Sloan and Dr. Bentley are awake."

"Thank you officer, be there in a minute." Chief Masters saw the boys stop what they were doing. You two go and get cleaned up for your mum. I'll let you know when you can come out."

"Yes sir," they said heading into the bathroom.

"Stay with them. I don't want them to see Officer Hope," Chief Masters said to one of the officers standing there. With that he and Captain Newman left the room.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **

**Gracie's Mom: All will be explained and as to who and how many she has…sorry you will have to wait. **

**I hope this was a quick enough post for you. LOL**

**I have some extra stories that will be posted as next week. As they are Christmas ones, I hope you enjoy them.**


	9. Welcome to the Gates of Hell

**Warnings: There is a lot of anti-gay talk in this chapter. I have written this for the benefit of this story and for this story only. They are NOT my personal views about gay people. I am sorry if anything I have written offends anyone, it was not my intention. **

**Authors notes: There is a reply to Gracie's Mom at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Welcome to the Gates of Hell.**

As Chief Masters and Captain Newman walked into the lounge room, the medical team was just starting to take Officer Hope out on a gurney. They had an oxygen mask on her and Chief Masters couldn't help but notice that the mask was covered with specks of blood. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers before he headed over to where Mark and Amanda were sitting on the couch. They still had a medical officer looking them over, so while he waited, he looked around the room.

He could see that a struggle had taken place and he guessed that was how Officer Hope had gotten shot. The room was a mess and there was broken furniture everywhere. He hoped that Sloan had gotten in some good hits before he went down. Near the kitchen, there was a pool of blood where Office Hope must have gone down.

"Chief Masters, they're ready for us," Captain Newman called.

Chief Masters turned around to see the medical team heading out the door and Mark sitting there looking at him. There was anger burning in Mark's eyes and the Chief knew he wanted answers. But Chief Masters knew he didn't have any. Taking a deep breath, Chief Masters braced himself for the oncoming slaughter and then walked over to the couch.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Bentley. Are you two ok?"

"We'll be fine, Chief Masters. Just a headache from being hit on the head," Amanda said knowing that if Mark spoke, he would say something that no one would like. Mark just glared at him. The anger was building up inside him, but all he wanted to know was...

"Why weren't we told about Susan?" the voice was low and very calm. It was the type of voice that commanded an answer, no matter what.

"We didn't even know she was out," Chief Masters replied with the same voice, only it wasn't as calm as Mark's. "Captain Newman, could you please find out just when and how Susan Hilliard got out of prison."

"Yes, Chief. Dr. Sloan, Dr. Bentley, I hope you feel better soon." And with that he walked away pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Both Amanda and Mark watched as he walked away. Mark knew that they would have told them, but he also knew that the Chief wouldn't have wanted to worry them. It was too late now. Mark turned his gaze back to the Chief.

"My boys..." Amanda suddenly said.

"They're fine," Chief Masters said just as Amanda stood up. "Deon and C.J. are just getting cleaned up. Apparently they had an accident, but I can't blame them. We could hear when Miss Hilliard hit you on the phone. I told them to stay in the room until I sent for them." Seeing the concerned look on Amanda's face he added, "They're with an officer. I didn't want them to see Officer Hope, with the way she was."

"Thank you, can I go and see them?"

"Of course you can. I can get your statement later." Both Mark and the Chief watched as she stood up and promptly fell right back down.

"Amanda," Mark said jumping up and he too fell back down holding his head.

"Get the medics back in here now," Chief Masters growled. "You two are going to the hospital now. I will have an officer take the boys there as well."

"But they have Steve," Mark said through gritted teeth. "And Malcolm and Jack; they could even have Jesse."

"I know, Dr. Sloan, but killing yourself is not going to help. If you think of anything you think can help find them, fine, tell me, but until then I need you to go to hospital and to get checked out. Do you understand?" Chief Masters said with a very stern voice.

"Yes, Chief Masters and I can help you. I managed to slip my mobile phone into Susan's pocket," Mark said as he watched the medics look over Amanda.

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan, and as soon as we find them, we'll let you know." Chief Masters then walked away to organised the warrant to be able to track Mark's phone.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, two very big and hairy men, half carried, half dragged an unconscious Steve Sloan into the cellar of an old church. They then dragged him into a room, then just dropped his limp body onto the cold hard floor and closed the door.

"You have a new roommate, boys," Susan said towards two other closed doors. "Now that he is here, we will soon be getting rid of you and freeing the world of two more who would have spread the gay infection further into the world. I'm sorry, Dr. Stewart, that you had to get involved in this. But your death is needed, so those trying to help the infection to spread will know we won't let it happen." Susan then laughed a little laugh and walked out, locking the heavy wooden door behind her.

"What now, Miss Hilliard?" asked Harry who was the owner of the rough voice.

"Burn it. Burn the whole church to the ground and start the fire down here, Harry," she answered looking back at the door. "Let them burn in hell for what they are."

"Yes, Miss Hilliard, my pleasure," Harry said, his rough voice dripping with glee as he watched Susan walk away. He then went about to start the fire.

"Jack, Jack," Malcolm called from his little room.

"What, Malcolm?" Jack answered.

"Can you see who it is?"

"Just a second...," Jack answered and Malcolm could hear him moving something. "Yes, I can. It's Steve and he's out of it."

"Great, there goes any chance of help now. Harvey, I love you, wherever you are."

"Don't give up just yet, there's still Mark."

"Yeah, but what makes you think we have any time left for father to find us?"

"I've seen Mark do a lot in less time."

"Well, here's hoping."

Outside the door, Harry was so intent on getting the fire started that he didn't hear the person walk up behind him until it was too late. As he turned around, his face came in contact with a four by four piece of wood. Falling to the ground, he held his face in his hands, so he didn't see the second blow that was coming. Now, he was flat on the floor and not moving.

The figure then threw their chosen weapon onto the floor and walked up to the door. At first, they tried to push it open and then pull it, but it wouldn't budge. That's when he noticed the key in the lock. Turning it, he heard the old bolts move with a loud creak and bang as they snapped into place. Trying the door again he was happy to find that even though it was still heavy going, the door now moved with his attempt to open it.

Just as it was wide enough for him to get in, his world went back, as two very strong hands came crushing down onto his head. Behind him, Harry just stood there smiling.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **

**To Gracie's Mom:** I'm glad it was quick enough for you and that it brightened your day.

I'm building a fascinating mystery…you really think so.

This chapter should have explained who is helping Susan and where Jack, Malcolm and Steve are? As for Jesse, You will have to wait a little bit more.

Sorry you will have to wait to see how Steve gets over associating Jesse with the pain from the attack.

Sorry, I only update once a week, this allows my Beta to do her wonderful work on my stories.

I will be starting one of my Christmas stories this upcoming post and the other will be posted the next lot of posts.


	10. And into the Fires of Hell

**Authors Notes:**** There is a reply to Gracie's Mom at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 10****: And into the Fires of Hell.**

Jesse let out a low groan. His head was pounding and he was also feeling very hot. To add to his discomfort was this annoying sound that kept calling his name. As he mind started to clear, Jesse realised that the noise was Steve, Malcolm and Dr. Stewart's voices calling to him.

"Jesse, wake up. Get the hell out of there," they screamed at him.

'_Get out of where?'_ Jesse thought to himself. He could feel the heat starting to burn and that's when he realised that he could smell smoke. Dragging himself up, he saw the door he was trying so hard to open was now on fire and that said fire was burning his legs. Jumping up, he regretted it straight away as his head started to spin.

"Jesse, thank god you're ok." Steve sounded as if he was far away, as far away as he himself had been lately.

"If you mean a splitting headache and a stomach that wants to leave me, yeah I'm ok. Thanks, Steve."

"You're at least alive, Jesse. Now get the hell out of here, before the roof collapses. And Jesse, I love you."

"Why would the roof collapsed and you... you love me, you really love me, Steve?" Jesse asked as he stood up straight. Although his vision was a little blurry he could still see the three closed doors with three faces looking out at him.

"Of course I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you. I was so afraid that I was going to hurt you that I pushed you away and still ended up doing it. I am truly sorry, Jesse. Now get the hell out of here, the whole place is on fire."

"I can't leave you three here."

"Thank you for thinking about us, Dr. Travis, but there is no way you can get us out of here in time, so go," Malcolm said trying to stay calm. "Just tell Harvey…Chief Masters…that I love him and I always will." Malcolm then disappeared from sight as he didn't want anyone to see him crying.

"NO, I..."

"Go, Dr. Travis," Jack barked at him. "The quicker you go, the greater the chance is you can get us help."

"But..." Jesse, please. Just go, tell dad I'm sorry."

"Will you lot listen to me," Jesse finely snapped at them. "I have the keys for the doors. So I'm letting you all out and we all will leave," Jesse continued as he walked over to Malcolm's door.

As soon as he turned the key the door swang open and he moved on to Jack's door. As soon the first two were out, he opened Steve's door. As soon as Steve walked out the door, Jesse was in his arms.

"I am so sorry, Jesse, can you ever forgive me?"

"I will forgive you; but only once we are out of this place, so let's get going."

"We can't go that way," Jack said looking where the door once was, but now, it was just a ball of fire.

"Steve, the catacombs," Malcolm said, it was neither a question nor a statement, merely just a passing comment.

"Yep, the catacombs, Malcolm," Steve answered as if it was the only obvious answer.

"Catacombs..." both Jesse and Jack said together.

"Yeah, the catacombs; this church has tunnels running everywhere under it. So let's get going," Steve said as he started to lead the way. "Malcolm and I used to play down here all the time when we were kids," Steve added as an explanation as to why he and Malcolm knew of the tunnels.

The fire was spreading fast and the tunnels were quickly filling up with smoke. Just then the tunnel in front of them collapsed; turning around they found their way back was also blocked. Jesse grabbed Steve and started to kiss him.

"I forgive you, Steve, and if I have to die today, at least it's in your arms. I love you, Detective Steve Sloan!"

"I love you too, Dr. Jesse Travis." And they kissed again. Just as the roof above their heads collapsed, a hand reached out and grabbed them.

"Dr. Sloan," Chief Masters said as he walked into the hospital room where Mark was laying in bed.

"Chief Masters..." Mark looked into his eyes and he already knew what he was about to tell him. "No, no, no, I don't want you to say it. Steve, Malcolm and Jack, no they can't be. They just can't be."

"We caught Susan and one of the men at the airport just before they boarded a plane for Switzerland."

"How did she get out?"

"She, she had help from the inside. Apparently she had some of her group, which were guards on duty yesterday. They helped her escape but they were all caught on video and they all have been arrested for helping her."

"Did she just tell you were their bodies were?"

"Since Steve was the only one we knew she definitely had, we asked her where he was. She just smiled at the TV and said there."

"What was she looking at on TV?" Mark whispered.

"The old church on Fifth Avenue, it was on fire. There was nothing the fire crews could do to stop it from burning to the ground. It looks like the fire started in the cellar."

"Have they found any bodies yet?"

"One, we think it was her other henchman. His build doesn't match Steve or anyone else. We..." Chief Masters stopped when he saw the smile on Mark's face. He was getting worried, as the smile had grown the longer they sat there.

"They're alive."

"Dr. Sloan, with respect, the church was..."

"Burned to the ground, yes I know you said that. But Steve and Malcolm spent a lot of time as kids, playing in the catacombs. That is below the church and joins onto the cellar."

Now Chief Masters was smiling, there was hope that Malcolm was alive and so were Steve and Dr. Stewart. But that means they needed to get moving and moving fast. As he started to head towards the door, he noticed Mark was getting out of bed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"That's my sons and friend down there. Do you really think I'm going to sit here while you look for them?"

"Of course not, but are you sure you're strong enough to be out of bed?"

"I'm as strong as any parent can be when their child is in danger." Chief Masters nodded at this statement; he had seen firsthand what a parent can do when their child is in danger. And there was no way he was going to take on this one.

"Right, lets go," Chief Masters said but he would never say that he was glad to have Mark there by his side, especially if they only ended up finding their bodies.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **

**Gracie's Mom:** Harvey is Chief Masters and Malcolm's husband. It was explained in my other story, 'Of Lies, Deception and Hate'. Jack is with Amanda. I didn't like Susan either, if you can't tell and as for the story being well constructed, I owe that to my wonderful Beta, without her, this story, and any of my other stories, would be very different. Same story line, but the structure would have been more jumbled.


	11. Back From Hell, Death and Fear

**Author's Notes:**** There is a response to Gracie's Mom's review at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 11:**** Back From Hell, Death and Fear.**

Mark stood behind the police tape. He was worried, very worried. Most of the old church had collapsed in on top of the catacombs, which in turn had caused the tunnels themselves to collapse. They were using high tech machinery to scan the areas where they believed some of the tunnels were still intact. But their efforts were being hindered by the fact that there were bodies from the olden days when the catacombs were the burial place for the rich and the priests of the church.

Every hour that passed caused Mark's heart to sink further and further in to despair. Just as he thought he could take no more, there was a shout.

"We've got life signs here," one of the operators called out. "Dig right here,' he then instructed the rescue crew that was standing by.

It took them about an hour and a half to reach any bodies, but to Mark and Chief Masters it felt like eternity. At first it was just mummified bodies, but finely they heard what they wanted to hear. They had found someone alive. It went from one to two, then three and then the last count was four, Mark let out a sigh. Susan must have had more than just one man down there. But what a surprise he got when the news came through that the fourth person was Jesse.

'So Susan had managed to get Jesse, too,' Mark thought to himself. Unfortunately the stress of the day had taken its toll on him, and just as Chief Masters reached him, Mark's world went black.

Mark was annoyed. For one, why the hell was everybody in his bedroom and two, why wouldn't they just let him sleep? He felt a gentle hand grip his hand and another hand placed on his arm. Then he heard Steve in the background.

"Don't wake him, Malcolm, Dad needs his rest."

For crying out loud, Steve what do you think I am, an idiot? I'm not trying to wake him, I'm just checking in on him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Oh, and as if you could."

"Boys, please, I'm trying to sleep here," Mark said in his best daddy voice.

"You're awake," both Steve and Malcolm said together.

"Told you, you would wake him," added Steve after a minute.

"Shut up, Steve," replied Mark.

"If you two don't shut up, you both can get out." Mark knew that voice, it was Amanda.

Mark opened his eyes and was surprised to find Amanda standing over him. What was more surprising was that he was in hospital.

"Amanda, why am I in hospital?" Mark asked as he looked around at the faces that were looking back at him.

"You don't remember, Mark?" Amanda asked. Mark could hear the worry in her voice. He laid there thinking for a second before the memories came flooding back.

"Oh god, Susan and..." again he looked at the faces and he then just sighed in relief. "I was right, you were still alive."

"Yes, Dad, we were, thanks to you and to Malcolm."

"How, Steve?"

"Just as the tunnel we were trapped in started to cave in, Malcolm got us to climb into one of the old coffins. We were safe from being crushed, but then we had the threat of lack of air. So if you hadn't gotten them to look for us, when you did..."

"We had about fifteen minutes of air left, Father. It was so close; I don't want to do that again, ever," Malcolm said finishing off the story.

"So, how did I end up here and you lot didn't?" Mark asked a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Actually, Dad, we're all in hospital. You're obviously in this room. Malcolm and I are in a room together. Jack and Jesse are in another room and Amanda is in a room of her own with the boys."

"But hopefully we all will be able to go home soon and start our lives again," Jesse said from where he sat.

Mark noticed Jesse's legs were bandaged. He wondered what Susan did to him.

"Jesse, how did Susan get you and what did she do?"

Jesse looked at Mark in confusion and then he remembered that Mark didn't know his part of the story.

"She didn't get me, Mark."

"But..."

"I was feeling guilty about taking off and I was on my way back to the apartment when I saw Susan and her henchmen dragging Steve out. I followed and after she left, I knocked out the

guy she left behind and I went to rescue Steve and the others. But I was wrong and the henchman got me. When I woke up, the fire was burning my legs. But I was lucky, not much damage done."

We're a great lot aren't we," Mark laughed as he shook his head.

"Right; everyone back into you own rooms please." Dr. Luck said."

"Bye, Mark," Jesse called as Steve started to push him out of the room.

"Bye, Dad," Steve said and just outside the door Mark saw Steve give Jesse a kiss.

'So they finally worked things out; about time.' Mark thought to himself.

"See you later, Mark," Jack said and he walked out and took Jesse from Steve and took off to their room.

"Well, Father, life around here is never dull. Catch you later."

"Bye, Malcolm."

"Well, Mark I'll bring the boys next time see you and it's good to see you awake," Amanda said holding his hand tight. And then she too left. Mark wondered to himself what could possibly be in store for them all in the future.

Two weeks later at the police station, they all stood behind the one way mirror. They were there to watch as Susan had the extra charges of attempted murder and kidnapping added to her file. She sat there calm as can be, smiling to, herself. Chief Masters walked in, with Susan's lawyer.

"Chief Masters, if you're going to charge my client with murder, just get on with it."

"Who said we were charging her with murder?"

"Chief Masters..."

"We are here to add the charges of three counts of kidnapping, one of assault and four counts of attempted murder to her charges. Not murder."

"Really, Chief Masters, we all know, that you think I had something to do with the death of Malcolm Sloan, Steve Sloan and Dr. Jack Stewart. So for starters, that is only three."

"That's right, but your henchman Harry tried to kill Dr. Travis as well."

"What, I didn't know that!"

"I know you didn't and as for the other three, just like Dr. Travis, they are all very much alive."

"Sure they are," Susan said smiling into the mirror. But that smile was wiped from her face as the mirror became a see-through window and she saw Mark, Steve, Malcolm, Amanda, Jack and Jesse all looking at her. They all just shook their heads and walked out. God knows what the trial was going to be like.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. Ok that is the last chapter, do you want to see the trial, just let me know.**

**To Gracie's Mom: You're welcome about Harvey. I chose Harvey as I couldn't find any reference to his first name anywhere and Harvey just seemed to fit. Yes, Jack with Amanda is and always will be a good couple. I'm glad you like my stories and a Merry Christmas to you too!**


End file.
